Ashes and Wine
by InTheSnow
Summary: ¿Puede Jane dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de cero?


_**Songfic **_escrito para el challenge 2011 TheMentalist: Foro en español; canción: Ashes and Wine de A Fine Frenzy.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashes and Wine<br>A Fine Frenzy**_

_is there a chance,  
>a fragment of light<br>at the end of the tunnel,  
>a reason to figh<em>t

Debió preverlo, debió ver las señales que irremediablemente le conducían a un destino al que estaba abocado. No lo vio; no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Abrió la caja de los truenos y una vez desatada la furiosa tempestad nada podía hacer que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. La redención de Patrick Jane, su camino hacia la vida normal que tanto ansiaba, no pasaba por la venganza sino por la esperanza. Y su esperanza parecía tener nombre y apellido. No obstante, como todas las buenas historias la suya tenía que pasar por algunos pormenores antes del final.

Y como toda historia, ésta también tuvo un comienzo. Todo empezó durante el transcurso de un caso. Uno de esos especialmente duro y con personal implicación de los investigadores, que pese a todo seguían siendo humanos. Una noche en el viejo motel que la Brigada había conseguido a las afueras de Bakersfield para ser su alojamiento durante la investigación, la agente Lisbon y su asesor se encontraron de pronto compartiendo habitación. Él apareció en su puerta silenciosamente pidiendo asilo, secretamente ofreciéndole confort. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzaron una cadena de acciones que desembocaron en un acto. Un acto que podía acabar bien o mal. Un acto que podía determinar sus siguientes pasos. No habían bebido mucho, pero lo suficiente para estar un poco más desinhibidos de lo que normalmente se mostrarían.

Lisbon necesitaba liberación y sosiego; Jane paz y compañía. El tipo de necesidades que sólo otro ser humano podía cubrir. Y ante la imposibilidad de poder obtener esos deseos por sí mismos habían recurrido a cobijarse, apenas siendo conscientes de las consecuencias, en brazos del otro, uniéndose en una manera física y emocional como nunca creyeron posible. Por supuesto aquella noche sólo se trató de sexo salvaje y apasionado, al menos eso creían ellos viendo sólo liberación y consuelo donde había mucho más. Un punto al que habían llegado sin apenas darse cuenta. ¿Pero acaso no era obvio que su relación estrictamente profesional había cambiando a lo largo de los años?

Apenas se miraron a los ojos aquella noche, ambos ocupados por sus propios menesteres. Sus primeros pasos fueron torpes; los siguientes, magistrales. Lisbon susurraba con voz ahogada su apellido, nunca su nombre, mientras se movían a un mismo ritmo. Las marcas de sus uñas en su espalda; un mordisco suyo en el hombro de ella…

A la mañana siguiente tampoco hubo muchas palabras, pero los silencios eran cubiertos por miradas cómplices. Todo lo que hacía falta. Una mirada y una sonrisa mientras devolvía la pistola a la funda en el pantalón, el gesto más sexy que le vio hacer en la vida, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Los días que siguieron al encuentro del hotel no fueron en absoluto lo incómodos que se suponía tenían que ser. Sus vidas se establecieron en una especie de rutina no pactada. En la oficina seguían siendo Jane y Lisbon, ella bebía café y él se tumbaba a escuchar el tenue tecleo del ordenador que tanta paz le daba, como cada noche acompañándola en su trabajo, observándola en silencio; en los ratos libres y solitarios se permitían disfrutar un poco el uno del otro, las miradas pícaras revoloteaban alrededor, sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que ella sonreía y luego, si tenían un poco de suerte y acababan pronto, podían seguir juntos el resto de la noche acompañados de unas copas en su bar favorito. Pero cuando la jornada estaba oficialmente acabada, con la máxima discreción se marchaban y entonces eran totalmente el uno para el otro en la acogedora soledad del apartamento de la agente.

Pasaron unos meses estupendos hasta que las reservas de Jane se hicieron visibles resurgiendo a la superficie como algo inevitable. ¿Estaba faltando a su promesa al encontrar un poco de felicidad en unos brazos que no eran los de Ángela mientras ella llevaba ocho años muerta por su culpa? ¿Qué pasaría con John el Rojo?

_don't know what to do anymore  
>I've lost the only love worth fighting for<br>I'll drown in my tear storming sea  
>that would show you,<br>that would make you hurt like me_

Y así, poco a poco, su incapacidad para liberarse del pasado y del futuro que creía que le esperaba hizo que Teresa se alejara. No podía culparla. Él lo hizo primero. Se distanció, la apartó de su lado con indiferencia, hosquedad en ocasiones, hasta que ella decidió que no podía, no quería y no tenía por qué aguantar aquella actitud egoísta e infantil de un hombre que quizás nunca llegaría a amarla como ella merecía. Un hombre con el corazón tan roto que sólo era la mitad de lo que podía ser; emocionalmente sombrío y mermado. Sí, había hecho lo mejor de él para alejarla. Por él y por ella. Por su seguridad, y porque era más fácil no tener nada que tenerlo, amarlo y perderlo.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, sus temores y su culpa por estropear aquello. Simplemente no podía seguir adelante.

_all the same,  
>I don't want mud-slinging games<br>it's just a shame  
>to let you walk away<em>

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con su comportamiento, pero muy dentro de él era consciente de que no estaba siendo lo que ella necesitaba; él tenía que ser capaz de seguir delante de alguna forma, en algún momento, en realidad nunca lo había pensado hasta que los sentimientos por Teresa comenzaron a fluir como locos a través de su cuerpo. Eso no sería posible hasta que la pesadilla que se cernía sobre su vida acabara y esto sólo ocurriría con la desaparición definitiva del asesino de su familia. Aunque quizás para entonces fuera demasiado tarde.

Durante algún tiempo Patrick Jane libró una dolorosa y cruenta lucha interna con sus sentimientos debatiéndose entre Lisbon y su difunta familia.

Su extraordinaria mujer a la que nunca olvidaría tan llena de dulzura y compasión, llena de fuerza y de alegría. Le conocía y le quería, algo que nunca entendió pero por lo que daba gracias cada día; su angelito de pelo rizado. El deber de vengarlas, pero… ¿Podía permitirse hacer sufrir ahora a la mujer que le había devuelto la esperanza y la sonrisa, dañarla poco a poco con sus actos y su indiferencia, podía él aguantar sin que le dedicara una sonrisa cada mañana? ¿Tenía que elegir entre Ángela y Lisbon? Peor aún, ¿tenía que elegir entre Lisbon o John el Rojo?

Luego llegó Walter Mashburn y el niño caprichoso en el interior de Jane no podía soportar otras manos que no fueran las suyas acariciando su piel o saboreando sus labios. Pero para ser justos fue él y sus continuos impulsos por dar caza a su enemigo los que la apartaron de su lado. Ahora no tenía ningún derecho a exigir, ni tan siquiera pedir nada. No podía volver y desbaratar su vida cada vez que quisiera. Ya no valían las ranas de papel ni los cafés a media tarde. Si quería recuperar a Teresa Lisbon tenía que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso. Tenía que dejar todo atrás y dar todo de sí. La cuestión era ¿Podría hacerlo?

_don't know if our fate's already sealed  
>this day's a spinning circus on a wheel<br>I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
>coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips<em>

shut it out, I've got no claim on you now  
>I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down<p>

**OoOoO**

Los meses pasaron trayendo consigo el otoño. Había llovido ligeramente la noche anterior y el pavimento estaba aún mojado. Lisbon y él iban en el coche en el más absoluto silencio. Aún no habían logrado recuperar su dinámica. Era cierto que las relaciones entre los compañeros lo fastidiaban todo. Había pasado con Van Pelt y Rigsby y ahora estaba pasando con ellos. La tensión era evidente, apenas se hablaban, Lisbon evadía a Jane, y Jane tenía miedo de entrar en su despacho de modo que sus siestas allí se habían acabado.

_is there a chance,  
>a fragment of light<br>at the end of the tunnel,  
>a reason to fight<br>is there a chance  
>you may change your mind<br>or are we ashes and wine_?

Salían de una casa, interrogatorio rutinario, y Lisbon estaba enfadada porque Jane había vuelto a meter la pata diciendo que no se hicieran ilusiones de recuperar a su hijo con vida. Típico del cínico de Jane.

- Oye, me gustaría que supieras que no es así como quería que fueran las cosas… - había estado pensando mucho. La echaba tantísimo de menos. Ya no como amante, sino como amiga, como compañera.

- Tranquilo – miró fugazmente a la izquierda por la ventanilla, luego a la carretera de nuevo y sus pequeñas manos hicieron girar el volante con aparente suavidad – Ya estoy curada de espanto. Eres un tío gris y sin esperanzas cuya forma de ayudar a las familias de las víctimas es siendo hosco e impertinente. Muy bien. Que se hagan a la idea de que su familiar puede no volver. No hay problema; no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿recuerdas?

Intentaba no mirarle, aunque su relación agente senior-consultor había mejorado, ninguno de los dos se encontraba tan a gusto como antes.

- No me refiero a eso. No quiero que sigamos así. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes Lisbon. Somos amigos.

- Sí, Jane. Somos amigos. ¿Querías algo más? – otro giro de volante con la mirada puesta en la carretera, ni por un segundo en sus ojos.

- Teresa lo digo en serio. Necesito que entiendas mis razones… Yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo soportar tu hostilidad más tiempo. Yo…

- Tú ¿qué? Jane. Oye mira estoy cansada de tus juegos ¿vale? Y este no me parece el lugar más adecuado para hablar de temas personales; de hecho, creo que nuestros problemas personales están zanjados así que…si tienes algo aportar sobre el caso, adelante, te escucho.

- Lisbon… - se lo tenía bien merecido, maldito imbécil. ¿Quién se creía que era él para jugar así con las personas? Fuera por las razones que fuera había jugado con los sentimientos de la agente, cuya desconfianza no le permitía atarse emocionalmente a nadie y le había hecho daño. Él había cambiado eso. La había ilusionado con deseo y nuevas promesas para luego tirar todo por la borda destrozando cualquier posibilidad para ellos.

Semáforo en rojo. Lisbon golpeó ligeramente el volante con el puño con expresión de hastío y continuó mirando a través de la ventana abierta del conductor. Mal para ella, genial para Jane.

- En algún momento tendremos que hablar.

- En realidad no. Es sencillo – le miró con determinación en los ojos – Se acabó Jane. No pasa nada. Tú estás bien, yo estoy bien. Estamos bien. Danos unos meses y volveré a correr detrás de ti arreglando tus líos y tú podrás dormir en mi sofá si quieres. No tienes que dar explicaciones de nada. Lo que hicimos fue un error, ambos lo sabíamos y aún así seguimos adelante. Tú eres incapaz de perdonarte y seguir con tu vida y yo no puedo ser tu niñera en ese aspecto también. Lo dejamos aquí y continuamos nuestro camino. Somos adultos.

_I'll tear myself away  
>if that what you need<br>there is nothing left to say _

- Yo, n… - balbuceó. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella sobre el tema tras meses y le dolía. Le dolía tanto… la determinación en sus ojos decepcionados, que creyera que fue un error su relación, la mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba más que a ser eso, una triste mueca.

¿Era así? ¿Ya estaba? ¿Se había acabado para siempre?

¡Joder Patrick!– se dijo el consultor. ¿Qué esperaba, tenerla ahí para siempre, esperando siempre detrás; detrás de Ángela, detrás de John el Rojo, siempre en último lugar? Idiota. Ya no había marcha atrás todo había acabado, y él seguía comportándose como un niño caprichoso.

- Volvamos al principio ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo esta vez con voz suave- Tú intentas dar caza a John el Rojo que es tu razón de vivir y yo intento detenerte que es mi trabajo. Es lo único que nos queda. No podemos hacer nada más.

_But  
>is there a chance,<br>a fragment of light  
>at the end of the tunnel,<br>a reason to fight  
>is there a chance<br>you may change your mind  
>or are we ashes and wine?<br>reduced to ashes and wine  
>or are we ashes…<em>

¿Era verdad? ¿No había oportunidad para ellos? ¿Estaban acabados? ¿Eran una colilla solitaria en un cenicero lleno de ceniza, el fondo de una copa de vino que nadie se termina nunca?

- Lo siento, Teresa.

Las palabras de ella como siempre calmadas, desde la parte racional de su cabeza que probablemente se había pasados ratos enteros intentando buscarle la lógica a la situación; la parte siempre visible de Teresa Lisbon. Pero aun así había dolor y aún enfado en su voz, y en las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir aquel día:

- Yo también, Jane, yo también – su voz se fue apagando mientras su mirada volvía a evitar la de él centrándose en la carretera. El semáforo se había puesto en verde y ella continuó la marcha.

Jane casi no podía mirarla. Centró su vista en la carretera, el remordimiento azorándole como tantas veces, la cabeza gacha… De pronto se oyó un grito, chirrido de ruedas, un tremendo estallido, un impacto contra el coche y todo empezó a girar sin control.

Los segundos siguientes fueron muy rápidos, como si le hubieran metido en una centrifugadora. Habían chocado lateralmente contra ellos, toda la fuerza recayendo sobre el lado de la agente y el coche había empezado a dar vueltas y vueltas quedando finalmente boca abajo.

Había humo y tenía la visión borrosa. Escuchaba ruidos pero no podía centrarse en nada más que el profundo dolor de cabeza que tenía. Gimió cuando una punzada atravesó su cráneo al intentar girarla. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Lisbon colgaba igual que él de su cinturón. Estaba inerte y la visión de la sangre en su rostro y el pelo revuelto en su cara le provocó una oleada de náuseas. Gritó su nombre y quiso zafarse del cinturón de seguridad para ayudarla pero estaba débil, la imagen se nublaba a su alrededor y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron comenzaron a trabajar sobre Lisbon, aparentemente grave. Él no dejaba de susurrar su nombre mientras la veía inconsciente a su lado en el suelo. Si estiraba el brazo podía tocarla.

- Tranquilo señor. Su mujer se pondrá bien. Deje que le atienda – dijo una voz femenina.

No se separó de ella en el hospital. En cuanto le dieron el alta, pues sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza y su vida no corría ningún riesgo, se apostó junto a su cama. Y así dos días hasta que la chica despertó.

Lo primero que sintió fueron unas cosquillas en su cuero cabelludo. Estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, muy cerca de la mano que había estado sosteniendo mientras le rogaba que se despertara, que esta vez sería diferente. Estaba soñando así que le costó un poco reaccionar a la mano de Lisbon jugueteando entre su pelo mientras despertaba también. Su cabeza se levantó de un salto para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes que se abrían por fin. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella y otra enorme en el de él.

- Hey. Tienes mala cara – le dijo Lisbon a quien aún le costaba hablar.

- Tú estás preciosa – contestó él peinando un mechón de cabello. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero aun preciosa… - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si un elefante me hubiera comido, masticado y luego escupido – ambos rieron, aunque en ella la risa provocó un ataque de tos.

- Has vuelto. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

No pudo evitar inclinarse sobre ella y darle un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Una semana después Lisbon volvió al trabajo. Y allí estaba él un lunes casi a media noche en la penumbra de la sala viendo cómo ella trabajaba en su despacho iluminada por un haz de luz. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observándola. No podía evitarlo. Y ahora por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se frotó la mano izquierda nervioso antes de levantarse despacio y encaminarse hacia la oficina. La puerta estaba abierta. Con aire casual entró y se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio muy cerca de sus papeles, mirándola. Se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado para mayor efecto. Ella le miró, dejó los papeles y reposó la espalda en el sillón.

- Desapareciste esta mañana – dijo - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Tenía cosas que arreglar y temas que terminar.

Era verdad. Había pasado todo el día en el cementerio visitando a su mujer y a su hija. Diciéndoles que no iba a fallarles esta vez, que encontraría a John el Rojo y le haría pagar pero no en la manera que había pensado; pidiéndoles perdón y contándoles que nunca las olvidaría (sería imposible) pero que había conocido a alguien, alguien que le hacía feliz y que necesitaba pasar página, terminar ese capítulo de su historia, el de la venganza. Se sentía bien consigo mismo. Hacía lo correcto. Esa misma tarde mientras abandonaba el lugar bajo el cálido sol se despojó de su alianza de matrimonio, la miró, el brillo dorado que emitía a la luz del día y la metió en el bolsillo. Luego le daría un buen lugar en el que descansar.

- ¿Debo preocuparme? – la desconfianza fulminándolo. Él sonrió.

- No. Tranquila. Tu trabajo está a salvo.

- Por ahora. - su tono era perspicaz.

Una última mirada en sus ojos que le dijera todo lo que la agente necesitaba saber y entonces movió su mano izquierda y envolvió con ella la pequeña mano de Lisbon. La calidez los traspasaba, se comunicaban sin palabras. Los dos miraban sus manos acariciándose entrelazadas, sonrisas perezosas danzando en sus labios. Él movió la mano y un segundo después lo supo. Se había dado cuenta. Lisbon la miró con sorpresa y apartó la suya; luego le miró. Él sonreía poniendo sus ojos en ella con tal intensidad que no le hacía falta usar las palabras.

Bajo la tenue luz de la sala ya no brillaba el aro dorado alrededor de su dedo. Sólo estaba su mano llena de promesas.

No había alianza.

Respondiendo a sus preguntas no formuladas, un gesto. Sonriendo, Lisbon volvió a cubrir la mano de Jane con la suya, mirándose una última vez. Desde el principio, no hicieron falta muchas palabras entre ellos cuando todo lo que precisaban era una mirada, un gesto...

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

_Or are we ashes..._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora, qué tal unos comentarios... Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión :)<em>

_Hasta la próxima._


End file.
